Tierra de recuerdos
by Circe Black
Summary: Harry por fiin tiene diecisiete y junto con sus inseparables amigos empieza a investigar y adentrarse entre recuerdos y cosas del pasado que lo llevaran, por fin, a su objetivo final : destruir a Lord Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

****

Bueno, bueno! xD Hola a todoss! Aca estoi con esta nueva historia...que como siempre espero que le gustte ehh y que me dejen reviewss! xD jejjeje

En fin, yendo a la historia, como habran leido en el sumary es mi versión del septimo libro de la saga de Harry Potter! Que ademas de con imaginacion fui elaborando con distintas teorias (de las cuales en su momento voy a dar las fuentes desde donde las saque)...asi que sería todo lo que espero y imagino para la finalizacion de esta saga! Aunque espero que JK lo haga veintemil veces mejor no? jajjaja...Bueno...no los molesto mas! Ahora leann! xD

**Septimo año**

**Capitulo 1: Adiós Privet Drive!**

Un joven moreno, alto y con unos lentes redondos sobre sus ojos verde esmeralda; estaba sentado sobre su cama en el numero cuatro de Prite Drive, vestido con una capa de viaje negra y mirando continuamente el reloj de su mesa de luz.

Es que para Harry Potter el 31 de julio de 1997 (que se acercaba cada vez mas), no era un dia mas. Era el dia en que por fin sería libre e independiente. Solo faltaban tres minutos para por fin poder irse de la casa de los Dursley y emprender su nueva vida…Lejos

Y ahora solo eran dos minutos…

Un minuto…

10 segundos…

-¡Adiós Dursley's! – exclamó Harry levanantandose de la cama feliz y tomando su varita, su baúl y la jaula de Hedwing, abrió por arte de magia la puerta del cuarto y se encamino a la sala.

Pero tanta felicidad tenía el ahora mago adulto que no se percató que al llegar al último escalón este hizo un chirrido horriblemente ruidoso.

-A donde crees que vas!? – preguntó una voz ronca y enojada desde lo alto de la escalera. Tío Vernon, igual que siempre pero con los años de más cada vez mas evidentes, seguido de Tía Petunia y Dudley, que no había adelgazado nada en el último tiempo, bajaban hacia donde estaba Harry.

-Ya he cumplido la mayoría de edad – dijo él con calma y una sonrisa. Nada podía arruinar ese momento, ni siquiera los Dursley – Y por lo tanto puedo hacer de mi vida lo que quiera…y quedarme aquí no es algo que me gustaría

-Muchacho malagradecido!! – bramó Tío Vernon ablanzandose sobre Harry, pero detenido al instante por Tía Petunia.

-Dejalo Vernon…Que vaya a donde pertence…- dijo ella sin mirar a Harry a los ojos pero con un claro dejo de tristeza en la voz – Ustedes vuelvan a la cama yo me encargaré de cerrar la puerta condo se vaya. ¿De acuerdo?

Tío Vernon y Dudley se miraron algo extrañado y este último fue quien habló.

-No sería mejor que lo echaramos ya y luego vamos todos a dormir…

-No – dijo firmemente Petunia – Quiero hablar unas palabras con mi sobrino.

"¿Conmigo?" se preguntó Harry extrañado, y aún más porque lo había llamdo sobrino.

Luego de mirar a su Petunia con cara de no entender nada Duldley y Tío Vernon decidieron no decir nada más y simplemente irse a dormir. Asi que subieron de vuelta la escalera hasta los dormitorios, dejando a sobrino y tía solos en la sala.

Tía Petunia parecía nerviosa, y aún no miraba a Harry directamente a los ojos.

-¿De que…querías hablar? – preguntó el con un nudo en la garganta mirando a su tía que en ese momento tenía la vista clavada en el suelo.

-Yo…- murmuró ella levantando la mirada y clavandola en su sobrino - …quería disculparme por todo lo que has sufrido durante estos años Harry. Se que no hemos sido la mejor familia para ti…

-¿La mejor familia? Tía! Durante diez años vivi en un armario! – exclamó Harry con una furia inusitada que le brotaba desde muy adentro – Eso es algo que te puedo asegurar no voy a olvidar y perdonar muy facilmente…

-Ya lo se…- lo cortó Petunia visiblemente perturbada - …se que yo, Vernon y Dudders estuvimos muy mal contigo y por eso lo lamento. Me hubiera gustado que nuestra relación no fuera tan mala, pero veía en ti a la persona que alejo a mi hermana de mí y eso yo tampoco lo voy a olvidar…

-¿Qué quieres decir? – inquiró Harry aun furioso con su tía, mas ahora que insinuaba que su padre había sido el culpable de que su madre y ella se distanciaran.

-Que Harry…Yo y Lily eramos muy unidas…Hasta que ella se puso de novia con Potter – una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro y Harry sintió como la sangre le hervía de rabia – Pareciera que el la había hechizado! Todo el tiempo hablando de James…

-¿Y que querias que hiciera? Ellos estaban enamorados!! – bramó Harry deseando poder irse ya.

-No lo se…Siempre dude de eso…Nunca pensaste que tu padre podria haber usado magia con…

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! – estalló Harry furioso – Mi padre y mi madre se amaban; y el era una persona buena y honesta y nunca le hubiera hecho eso a ella!

-Tu no lo sabes Harry! – gritó Tía Petunia perdiendo la calma – Tu no estuviste allí! No viste el cambio que tuvo Lily de unos meses a otros! Nadie puede cambiar tan rapido de parecer.

Harry no lo podía creer, no podía creer que su tía estuviera insinuando aquello. Claro que el sabía que eso no había pasado. Sirius, Lupin…Todos siempre le habían dicho que sus padres se habían enamorado perdidamente.

-No quiero que digas una sola palabra mas en contra de mi padre ¿De acuerdo? – susrró Harry amenzadoramente mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo – No vuelvas nunca a hablar mal de ninguno de mis padres, en mi presencia.

-Yo quería mucho a mi hermana Harry; y tu padre lo único que hizo fue alejarla de su hogar.

-Ustedes no eran su hogar! – Harry no sabía lo que decía lo único que quería hacer era contradecir a su tía en eso. Estaba seguro que no era verdad lo que decía y tenía que defender a su padre – Ella amaba a mi padre y me amaba a mí…Nosotros eramos su hogar! Y si solo me detuviste para decirme todo esto…ya me voy. No quiero perder mi tiempo con tonterías…

-No Harry! Espera! – Tía Petunia tomó a Harry de la manga de la chaqueta y buscando entre los pliegues de su bata sacó un sobre blanco aún sellado – Tu madre me dejo esta carta para ti.

Harry le quitó en un segundo el sobre de las manos temblorosas de su tía y observó con emoción la estilizada caligrafía de su madre en la parte delentera: _'Para Harry, con amor'_

-Cuando se enteró de esa profecía – Harry se sorprendió mucho al oír a su tía hablar tan familiarizada de la profecía que lo relacionaba con Voldemort – escribió esto y me pidió que si algo les pasaba a ella y a Potter, te la diera a ti cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad en el mundo de los magos.

Harry dio vuelta el sobre dispuesto a abrir en ese preciso instante la carta pero su tía lo detuvo.

-Mejor abrela en un lugar mas tranquilo – le aconsejó mirandolo con ternura – Donde sea que vayas a ir Harry…Aunque sabes que también te puedes quedar a…

-No – se apresuró a contestar él – Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero estar un segundo mas aquí…

Harry dijo esas palabras y un segundo después se arrepintió de haber sido tan duro. Su tía lo miraba con amor por primera vez en su vida y eso le dio mas culpa a Harry que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera pasar aquella noche.

-Esta bien Harry…- dijo su tía con una sonrisa de triste satisfaccion - …sabía que este dia iba a llegar. Ojala que tu vida sea buena. Y no nos guardes tanto rencor, por favor…

Harry no sabía que pensar su tía por primera vez e la vida estaba actuando de modo casi maternal, reconociendo a Harry como un autentico miembro de su familia. ¿A que se debía ese cambio tan repentino?

-A-adiós…- se despidió Harry dudando mientras tomaba su baúl y la jaula de Hedwing y abría la puerta de la casa – Y tía..- empezó con un pie afuera de la casa de los Dursleys - …cuando decida que realmente no te guardo rencor lo sabras, pero por ahora…No puedo asegurarte cuando sera eso…

Con la imagen de su tía mirandolo por primera vez con ternura dentro de la casa que había visto su horrible infancia Harry abandono para siempre el número cuatro de Privet Drive.

* * *

uiii...me olvidee...xD Ninguno de los personajes es miio, y no escribo este fic con propisitos de lucro ni nada parecido, solamente lo hago para divertirme! )

Ojala les haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia!! Dejen reviewss porfiisss!!

Ahh..y ottra cossa (sii ya se soii muii pesada xD) Voy a actualizar cada Viernes (sii ya se que hoii nos es vierness!..pero hoi fue especila jejje)...assi qe ya estan avisados! Si les gusto la historia...dejen una review, y pasense de nuevo por aca el viernes que viene!! )

besOs.!

·iiva·


	2. Hogwarts o no?

Ninguno de los personjes es mio, son todos de la kopada de J.K.! Y no hago esto con ningun fin de lucro sino con la intención de divertirme )

Sin mas….los dejo con el segundo capitulo!!

**Chap 2**

Harry camino y camino varias cuadras cargando sus cosas y con la carta de su madre aún en sus manos. Pensando. Pensando en lo que había dicho su tía. Estaba enojado con ella por referirse de ese modo a su padre, pero no podía dejar de sentir lástima y quizás un poco de cariño por ella, al fin y al cabo era su tía y él había visto por primera vez como ella se mostraba como tal.

Llegando al parque donde había estado dos años atrás antes de que los dementores lo atacarán a él y a Duddley se sentó en un abandonado columpio y con las manos temblorosas abrió la carta de su madre.

_15 de Julio de 1981_

_Valle Godric, Londres, Inglaterra_

_Querido Harry,_

_Ahora ya debes ser todo un hombre, y si estas leyendo esto será porque ni yo ni tu padre estamos allí para decirte lo orgullosos que estamos de ti._

_A pesar de todo Harry, debes saber que James y yo te amamos con todo nuestro corazón. Y que si nos estamos contigo fue porque solo quisimos defenderte y resguardate para que vivas tu vida con felicidad._

_Es por eso que quiero revelarte algo, algo sobre la profecía que ya debes conocer. No se en que circunstancias lo habrás averiguado o como te habrás sentido al saberlo, pero estoy segura de que cuando te enteraste de aquella profecía nos necesitaste mas que nunca, y no sabes como lamentamos ambos nos poder estar allí contigo, para apoyarte, para darte palabras de aliento…o simplemente para abrazarte e infundirte un poco de fuerza._

_Debes saber Harry, que…aquí donde nosotros viviamos cuando aún eras pequeño, aquí en el Valle Godric, hay muchas pistas. Aquí puedes encontrar lo que estas buscando. Lamento no poder decirte mas…pero tu solo debes averiguarlo. Volver al Valle Godric te ayudara a entender muchas cosas Harry, y creo que son cosas que necesitas encontrar para seguir._

_Pero siempre recuerda, donde quiera que estes y como sea que te sientas, recuerda hijo, que siempre te amaremos y estaremos cuidandote desde donde estamos._

_Con amor, _

_Lily Potter_

Harry tenía los ojos empapados y no podía dejar de mirar la esmerada caligrafía de su madre y sus palabras dejadas en aquella carta hacía mas de 16 años. Esa carta reafirmaba mas que nunca su decisión de ir al Valle Godric. Necesitaba conocer esa parte de su pasado, esa parte de su historia.

Pero primero volvería a la Madriguera, tal y como le había prometido a sus inseparables amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Harry guardó con cuidado la carta de su madre en su mochila y tomando su baúl y la jaula de Hedwing, levantó la varita, mientras al instante aparecía nuevamente frente a él un autobus morado de tres pisos.

El autobus noctambulo estaba lleno de antiguas camas de hierro, donde varios magos de aspecto descompuesto se levantaban del suelo, por el freno repentino que acaba de dar el vehículo. Estaba igual que la primera vez que Harry se había subido en él, cuando estaba en tercero y por primera vez, aunque sin saberlo, había visto a su padrino en su forma de animgo en aquel oscuro callejon de la calle Magnolia. Esa vez estaba tan asustado pensando que iría a Azkaban, por haber inflado a su tía Marge, que no se había detenido a observar nada con cuidado. Ni siquiera a ese enorme perro negro.

Pensar que ya hacía mas de un año que su padrino se había …ido. Auqnue ese velo aún seguía siendo un misterio para Harry ya había aceptado que Sirius no iba a volver, al igual que Dumbledore. Aquel simpatico anciano también había muerto protegiendolo, y al recordarlo, como cada día durante ese verano, sintió mas que nunca que por fin ya era un adulto…y que nunca más iba a dejar que ninguno de su seres queridos muriera para protegerlo. Tal y como había ocurrido con sus padres, con Sirius y con Dumbledore.

-Ey tú! Subes o no? – preguntó entonces un joven de unos 24 años de cabellos castaño oscuro, nariz aguileña y ojos verdes pequeños y brillosos – Soy Kenneth McDeiin el guarda del autobus noctambulo y el pasaje es de dos Galleons, aunque también podemos ofrecerte una taza de chocolate caliente y el último número de El Profeta, por solo tres Sickles y un Knut más.

-Solo el pasaje – contestó Harry con la cabeza gacha, entregando al joven dos monedas de oro.

-Espera un momento…- dijo este mirando detenidamente a Harry mientras este subía junto a sus cosas– Dame tu nombre..

-Ronald, Ronald Weasley – contestó Harry subiendo hacia la parte trasera del autobus tratando de zafarse de Kenneth McDeiin.

-Tu no eres Ronald Weasley! Tu eres Harry Potter! El Elegido! – bramó Kenneth haciendo que varios de los magos que acababan de conciliar nuevamente el sueño abrieran los ojos y clavaran los suyos en Harry.

-Bueno si, soy Harry Potter y que? – espetó Harry enojado – Lo único que quiero es viajar tranquilo¿De acuerdo?

-Tampoco te tienes que poner así Harry! – exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Una bruja de mediana estatura, delagada, de ojos oscuros y con el cabello de un extraño color rosa chicle acababa de bajar del segundo piso.

-Tonks! – exclamó Harry sorprendido volviendose hacia ella.

-Mejor vamonos Harry, creo que estas llamando demasiado la atención aquí..- Harry se dio cuenta de que todos los magos que había en la planta baja, y algunos que habían bajado desde arriba, no se perdían ni una palabra de lo que él y Tonks decían.

-Si, de acuerdo…- dijo el pelinegro y tomando sus pertenencias y siguió a Tonks hacia el último piso del autobus. Ambos se sentaron en la ultima cama del pasillo, junto a una minuscula ventana, donde ya se encontraba un baúl enorme.

-¿De quien es eso Tonks? – preguntó Harry unav vez que el tambien habia dejado sus cosas al pie de la cama.

-Mío – contestó esta echando una fugaz mirada por la ventana donde desaparecían las perfectas casas y el destartalado parque de Little Whigging, para aparecer en su lugar en un camino empapado y rodeado de montañas.

-¿A dónde vas Tonks¿Y porque llevas contigo ese baúl? – preguntó Harry sosteniendose de uno de los barrotes de la cama mientras el autobus realizaba una increible frenada frente a un zorro que cruzaba el camino.

-Desde que…desde que Dumbledore murió Harry – Tonks bajo mucho la voz para que nadie en el autobus los pudiera oír - Tuvimos que relocalizar, otra vez, el cuartel de la Orden. Y Molly y Arthur, teniendo en cuenta que casi toda su familia estan dentro, nos han ofrecido el terreno que tenían detrás de su casa para hacer una especie de refugio subterraneo. Creo que Arthur lo había visto en una pelicula muggle, de ahí saco la idea…

-Entonces…¿El nuevo cuartel de la orden esta ahora en la Madriguera? – preguntó Harry preguntandose de que manera Molly Weasley habría aceptado tal cosa.

-No precisamente en la Madriguera – aclaró Tonks en vos muy baja – Pero muy cerca…

-¿Y tu que haces aquí? – preguntó Harry cayendo en la cuenta de algo y empezando a enfadarse nuevamente - ¿Te han mandado a seguirme?

-No, claro que no Harry – respondió Tonks con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, adivinando los pensamientos de Harry - Ahora que ya eres mayor de edad ninguno de nosotros puede andar cuidandote, eres autosuficiente ahora…Y solo tú puedes velar por tu futuro.

-Gracias por entenderlo – dijo Harry un poco mas tranquilo – En fin, entonces…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que…acabo de regresar de casa de mi madre…Y como no podía aparecerme con todo el equipaje decidi tomar el autobus noctambulo…-agregó con un movimiento de la mano – Aunque mi madre insistía que me iba a arrepentir…Es que me mareo fácil…

-Pues si que te vas a arrepentir entonces…- murmuró Harry riendo mientras se tiraba en una cama cercana – Por cierto…¿Como esta Lupin?

Tonks tomó un color casi carmesí al escuchar esta pregunta, pero a la vez una sonrisa enorme cruzó su rostro.

-Esta en la Madriguera – contestó Tonks – Y bueno, esta muy bien…o bueno, por lo menos, yo estoy muy bien.

Primero Harry no entendió con exactitud la respuesta de Tonks pero despues recordo. Hace algunos meses ella y Lupin habían empezado una relación amorosa.

-Me alegro mucho – murmuró Harry sonriendo mientras por un momento cerraba los ojos. El recuerdo de la relación entre Tonks y Lupin le había hecho acordarse de otra persona; la cual también había pasado mucho tiempo en sus pensamientos en lo que iba del verano.

Extrañaba demasiado su olor a flores, el suave tacto de su piel, el arrullo de su voz en sus oídos. Echaba tanto de menos a su pequeña Ginny…

-En un momento llegaremos a su destino señorita… - anunció entonces desde el piso de abajo Kenneth McDeiin a Tonks, mirando de reojo a Harry, como temiendo que volviera a gritar – Solo que antes tenemos que dejar a la señora Callaway que viene con su niña pequeña.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias - dijo simplemente la bruja mientras el joven guarda se perdía nuevamente en el piso inferior y con un fuerte PUM!, el autobus noctambulo aparecía esta vez en una solitaria calle de las afueras de Londres.

**• • • • • • **

Diez minutos mas tarde Harry y Tonks bajaban del autobus morado, que se había detenido frente a una destartalada casa de varios pisos, con un cartel en la entrada que rezaba "La Madriguera".

Mientras Harry cargaba como podía todas sus cosas, Tonks llevando su baúl flotando ya había llegado a la puerta.

-'Ah, cierto…Ahora ya puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio!' – recordó Harry y al instante hizo que todas sus cosas flotaran tras él hacia la entrada.

-Soy Tonks Molly, y adivina quien viene conmigo… - decía Tonks a una sombra que se vislumbraba por detrás de la puerta.

-A quien traes Tonks? Sabes que no puedo abrir por seguridad…Deberías haber ido directo al cuartel…- decía la voz nerviosa de la Señora Weasley.

-Harry viene conmigo Molly!

Al instante la puerta de La Madriguera se abrió dejando ver detrás de ella, a la Señora Weasley, una mujer pelirroja, baja y rellenita, con su usual bata verde, un par de pantuflas de algodón y su gorro de dormir en la cabeza.

-¡Harry, querido! – exclamó la mujer abalanzandose sobre Harry para abrazarlo – Estas enorme! Pero tan flacucho…

Harry sonrío. Para la Señora Weasley Harry estaba totalmente desnutrido, así que durante sus estadías en La Madriguera no hacía otra cosa que llenarlo de comida casera.

-¿Cómo ha estado Señora Weasley? – saludó Harry feliz.

-Ahh muy bien cariño, gracias. Pero pasa, pasa…Es peligroso alla afuera! – exclamó ella haciendo rápidamente que Tonks y él entraran a la cocina – Sientense, sientense…Haré té.

-Oh no Molly. Gracias. Pero yo ya me voy…Quiero ver a Remus…- declaró Tonks.

-Oh claro, claro…- la señora Weasley sonrió con picardía – Ve por el pasadizo de la sala. Nos vemos mañana Tonks.

-Adiós Molly. Muchas gracias…- dijo esta y antes de irse volvio a hablar – Y Feliz cumpleaños Harry! No creas que me olvide!

-Muchas gracias Tonks! – contestó este con una sonrisa. Era la primera felicitación que recibía.

-Oh, Harry! Es verdad! Ya tienes 17 años, eres mayor de edad! – recordó la señora Weasley mientras volvía a abrazarlo – Mañana tendremos que preparar algo para celebrar…

-Mamá!…acabo de ver a Tonks en la sala y me dijo que había alguien que…- por la puerta de la sala acababa de entrar una figura delgada, con largo cabello pelirrojo y hermosos ojos chocolates – Harry…

-Hola… Ginny… - murmuró el pelinegro sintiendo su corazon latir mas rapido de lo normal. Estaba hermosa. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba mas largo que la ultima vez que la habia visto y tambien ella había crecido bastante, llevaba encima de su pijama blanco una delicada bata lila y sus ojos aun estaban chiquititos por el sueño.

-Oh, Ginny hija! – exclamó la señora Weasley – Harry acaba de llegar!

Ginny solo sonrió a Harry y preguntó: - ¿Cómo has… estado Harry?

-Bien, gracias…- respondió este. No sabía que mas decir. Realmente no quería hablar, solo quería quedarse ahí mirando esos ojos hermosos por toda una eternidad.

-Ginny, quieres té? – pregunto su madre rompiendo el silencio.

-No gracias mamá…Yo voy a volver a la cama. Gracias – contestó ella y antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo salio de la cocina, hacia las ecaleras para llegar al piso de arriba.

-Tu si te vas a tomar un te imagino, verdad Harry?

-Claro – sonrió Harry sacando su vista de la puerta por la cual acababa de esfumarse Ginny – Claro señora Weasley.

* * *

Bueno la verdad si fue un poko corto no? xD jejjeje

Pero en mi opinion este es mejor que el primero y creo que la historia ya va tomando su rumbo…Aunque aún falta bastante para que empieze la aventura de verdad!

Creo además que en este capítulo revele por que parejitas me inclino…Si, Harry/Ginny! Pero no crean que eso esta fijo…no,no,no…soy muy cambiante así que no se sorprendan si al final todo queda diferente! xD

En fin…Espero como siempre que les haya gustado el capitulo y realmente, me harían muiii feliz si dejan una review!! ) …Enseriio no qiieren que sea feliz? xD (Resumenn: dejen reviiews, sii? xD)

Ahh…y ottra cossaa xD

Proximo Capitulo: (Jaa, siempre qiise hacer eso pero nunca tenia capitulos adelantados ¬¬)

Harry, Ron y Hermione vuelven a encontrarse después de un mes separados y las posibilidad de volver a Hogwarts vuelve a pasar por sus cabezas.

...- ¿Y como han estado ustedes dos¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?

-Ah…Muy bien, por suerte…- contestó Ron – Salvando claro, las noticias que nos sigue trayendo El Profeta, las desapariciones y asesinatos van en aumento…si es posible.

-Si, yo también lo he leído – comentó Harry con preocupación – Pero nosotros vamos a hacer algo, como les dije el año pasado…No pienso regresar a Hogwarts…

-Creo que eso podemos pensarlo – acotó Hermione mientras los otros dos la miraban ceñudos...

* * *

**Besottes y dejen reviiews!! )**

**·iiva·**


	3. La propuesta de Hermione

..Ninguno de los personajes es miio, y esto esta hecho con el fin de divertirme y sin ninguna intención de lucro..

Ahora simplemente leann! )

**Chap 3:**

Al día siguiente Harry despertó más temprano que nadie en la Madriguera. Quería hablar con sus amigos de una buena vez, principalmente para contarles lo de la carta de su madre.

Había decidido definitivamente que después de la boda de Fleur y Bill, (que por lo que le había contado la señora Weasley era al día siguiente) él, Ron y Hermione irían en busca de los horrocruxes, con el Valle Godric como primer parada.

-Harry! ¿Que haces aquí? – el pelirrojo Ron Weasley acababa de aparecer desde las escaleras, en la cocina donde Harry tomaba un té con tostadas. Ron seguía casi igual que la ultima vez que Harry lo había visto, solamente que ahora estaba mas tostado.

-Llegue anoche – comentó Harry con una sonrisa mientras su amigo lo saludaba con un abrazo - ¿Cómo has estado?

-Genial amigo, y tú? Oye! Ya eres mayor de edad! Felicidades! – exclamó Ron mientras el también se sentaba frente a Harry.

-Gracias! Y no sabes lo bien que me siento ahora que no tengo que volver nunca a Privet Drive…Eso es lo mejor del asunto!

-Además de muchas otras libertades de adulto, eh? – el y Ron rieron. A Harry le encantaba tener de vuelta a su mejor amigo. Entonces se escucharon nuevamente pasos en las escaleras y vieron que una joven de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color bajaba a prisa.

-Ginny me acaba de contar que estas aquí Harry! – exclamó con euforia mientras lo abrazaba - ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!

Hermione en cambio, si estaba un poco diferente de cómo Harry la había visto hace un mes. Tenía el cabello más largo y mucho más lacio y cuidado, además de que estaba un poco más alta y también estaba muy bronceada.

-Gracias Herms! – dijo Harry alegre mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado - ¿Y como han estado ustedes dos? ¿Cómo ha estado todo por aquí?

-Ah…Muy bien, por suerte…- contestó Ron – Salvando claro, las noticias que nos sigue trayendo El Profeta, las desapariciones y asesinatos van en aumento…si es posible.

-Si, yo también lo he leído – comentó Harry con preocupación – Pero nosotros vamos a hacer algo, como les dije el año pasado…No pienso regresar a Hogwarts…

-Creo que eso podemos pensarlo – acotó Hermione mientras los otros dos la miraban ceñudos.

-Tu solo quieres volver para hacer los EXTÁSIS…- difamó Ron con desagrado.

-No Ron! Es que…ustedes no entienden – replicó ella - Volver a Hogwarts nos puede ayudar mucho para encontrar lo que estamos buscando…A ver díganme, ¿Dónde hay mas información y mas historia que en Hogwarts?

Los dos chicos se quedaron callados mirando a su amiga.

-Pues en ningún otro lugar chicos!! – exclamó ella como quien a descubierto algo de suma importancia – Por eso creo que deberíamos volver…

-Pues…Creo que no esta tan errada no? – comentó Ron esperando la opinión de Harry.

-Quizás no, la verdad. Puede ser Herms…Pero aún tenemos tiempo para pensarlo, y para esperar la respuesta a ver si Hogwarts abre o no.

-Si, eso es otra cosa en la que he estado pensando…- dijo Hermione – Me parece que Hogwarts si va a abrir. Después de todo a pasado por peores situaciones, no creo que McGonagall deje que Hogwarts cierre.

-Pero con todo lo que esta pasando…- comentó Harry - Va a ser sumamente dificil controlar todo el colegio y mantener seguros a los que están adentro. Realmente no se que podrá hacer McGonagall, aunque tampoco creo que deje que cierre Hogwarts.

-Bueno, como tú dijiste Harry habrá que esperar y ver que pasa…- dijo Ron terminándose una tostada – Por ahora no podemos hacer nada más.

Aquella mañana la señora Weasley indicó a Ron y Harry que sacaran una mesa larga de madera, los cubiertos y todo lo demás al jardín, para que almorzaran afuera.

El día era esplendido. En el cielo no había una nube y el sol brillaba en lo alto, mientras que un suave viento cálido soplaba de vez en cuando.

Hermione y Ginny se habían librado de cualquier trabajo y estaban echadas tomando sol junto a la orilla del pequeño estanque de los Weasley.

-Ey! Flojas! – les gritaba Ron de vez en cuando – Porque no nos ayudan eh? A si vamos a terminar antes y podemos flojear los cuatro…

-Trabaja Ronald…- respondía simplemente Ginny mientras ella y Hermione reían.

Una vez que llegó el mediodía toda la familia Weasley, junto a Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Ojoloco y Tonks estaban reunidos en torno a la mesa que esa mañana Ron y Harry habían llevado al jardín, deleitándose con las exquisitas comidas de la señora Weasley.

-Que día perfecto! No es así Rem? – comentó Tonks con una gran sonrisa en cuanto llegaron a la Madriguera, trayendo un jean nuevo como regalo para Harry.

-Harry, querido aquí traigo el pastel que hice para ti así que ven a soplar las velas! – dijo la señora Weasley con entusiasmo cuando todos habían terminado de comer.

-Pide un deseo Harry - murmuró Hermione, que estaba sentada junto a Ginny.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras soplaba las diesiete velas que iluminaban el pastel. Mientras un torrente de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza. Las fotos de sus padre, Sirius, Dumbledore, los Weasleys, sus amigos, Ginny… 'Deseo poder vencer a Voldemort y tener una vida feliz, por fin'.

aiii…siempre me entristeció que la vida de Harry haya sido tan dura..así que en mi FF va a luchar con todo su corazomciito para poder ser feliz )

Jajja…En fiin como siempre espero que les haya gusttado y tambiien qiiero y deseoo que me dejnn muchiiittas reviewss!

Proximo Capitulo: La boda de Fleur y Bill esta a horas y La Madriguera es un caos, mientras que Ron y Hermione estan nuevamente disgustados entre sí.

…Hermione lo miro con profundo odio durante un segundo y con brusquedad salió corriendo en dirección a la casa.

-Ron! Esta vez te pasate! – exclamó entonces Ginny también enojada con su hermano para después salir corriendo detrás de su amiga.

-¿Qué? Ella fue la que se pasó! – se defendió Ron, aunque no parecía muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Creo que ambos sobrepasaron los limites esta vez…- opinó Harry.…

Delennn! **Reviews!** )

Los qiierohh..

·iiva·


	4. Charlas

..Ninguno de los personajes es miio, solo hago esto para divertirme y sin ningun fin de lucro..

Leannn que este capii esta kopado! xD

**Chap 4:**

-Yo no quiero que Hermione juegue en nuestro equipo…- se quejaba Ron dos horas después cuando ellos tres, Ginny, Fred y George (que se habían tomado el día libre, según ellos con esa ventaja genial de ser los jefes) jugaban al quidditch en los terrenos de la Madriguera.

-¡Que malo eres Ron! – exclamó entonces Ginny saliendo en defensa de su amiga que fulminaba a Ron con la mirada.

-Pero si tu tampoco quieres Ginny!

-Si, pero yo no se lo digo en la cara…- murmuró esta despacio.

-¿Como Ginny? – preguntó Hermione que no había escuchado.

-Nada Herms, nada. Decía que mejor vamos adentro un rato creo que si sigo bajo el sol me voy a insolar.

-Si, mejor! No quiero seguir jugando con gente que no me quiere en su equipo…

-Te refieres a mí? – preguntó Ron empezando a discutir.

-No al vecino de enfrente Ron! Pues claro a quien mas! – dijo Hermione enojada.

-Bueno, señorita sabelotodo…Creo que no tengo el cerebro que tienes tu!

-Ah tienes cerebro? No lo sabía! – exclamó ella con crueldad.

-Uh, eso dolió…- murmuró Fred por lo bajo mientras él, su gemelo, Harry y Ginny miraban la escena sin saber como parar a sus amigos.

-Pues prefiero no tener cerebro a seruna sangre sucia como tú! – dijo Ron pasando por completo los limites.

Hermione lo miro fijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y con brusquedad salió corriendo en dirección a la casa.

-R on! Esta vez te pasate! – exclamó entonces Ginny enojadisima con su hermano para después salir corriendo detrás de su amiga.

-¿Qué? Ella fue la que se pasó! – se defendió Ron, aunque no parecía muy seguro de sus palabras.

-Pero esta vez tu fuiste el peor Ron, ¿como pudiste decirle eso? – preguntó Harry.

-No entiendo como pudieron ser amigos durante sesis años llevandose tan mal..- dijo George negando con la cabeza.

-Ya crecieron hermanito, aún siguen siendo muy inmaduros…Ambos. Por eso se pelean – secundó Fred.

-Y mira quien habla! – replicó Ron enojado mientras los cuatro chicos entraban también a la casa.

-Yo soy muy maduro Ron, lo que George y yo tenemos es que somos divertidos…- aseveró Fred sonriendo para después desaparecer hacia la cocina.

Ron suspiró y apesadumbrado se sentó en el sillón rojo de la sala.

-No quise ser tan duro con ella…- se lamentó el pelirrojo – Esta vez no va a perdonarme…

-Pues, la verdad, esta vez ambos se sobrepasaron y la verdad no entiendo porque…pues la verdad fue todo por una tontería.

Ron asintió y dos minutos mas tarde informó que se iba a duchar y desapareció escaleras arriba.

-¿Ustedes saben que le pasa? – preguntó Harry a los gemelos una vez que ellos regresaron de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas que había preparado la señora Weasley esa misma mañana – A Ron, lo he notado algo raro…

-Si, desde hace unas dos semanas esta bastante raro –apoyó Fred.

-Y le preguntamos que tenía…- dijo George.

-Pero nos dijo lo de siempre: 'No me pasa nada, estoy bien'

-La verdad no me imagino que le pueda estar pasando…- comentó Ginny que había bajado silenciosamente por las escaleras y había escuchado la conversación – Ni a él, ni a Hermione…Antes no se peleaban tanto.

-Si, la verdad los dos están a la defensiva entre sí…-apoyó Harry tomando una galleta de la bandeja.

-Como una pareja que acaba de romper…- dijo Fred y dando un bostezo miró a George.

-La comida me dio sueño Fred, porque no nos echamos una siesta…?

-Genial George, vamos! – y ambos gemelos subieron hacia su antiguo cuarto lanzando significativas miradas al par que quedó en la sala.

Una vez que los gemelos salieron de allí el silencio se apoderó del lugar y Harry lo entendió todo. Si, a veces era un poco lento, pero con todo el tema de sus amigos, la partida de Fred y George no le había parecido nada sospechosa, solamente empezó a parecerlo cuando se dio cuenta que él y Ginny se habían quedado solos.

-Eh Ginny…- dijo Harry sin saber de que hablar y queriendo sacarse un poco todo lo que tenía adentro - …quiero volver a pedirte que me perdones, por lo de junio…Pero sabes que debo hacerlo…

-Yo lo sé Harry, no hace falta que lo repitas…- dijo ella con calma pero sin mirarlo a los ojos – Lo entiendo.

-Pero Gin, debes saber que yo aún te…

-HAGGY! – una voz melosa y con un tono extremadamente francés interrumpió la declaración de Harry. Una chica de cabello rubio platinado, largo y muy lacio; con enormes ojos azules y un cuerpo y rostro escultural estaba abrazando a Harry; quien por el repentino saludo estaba aún callado. Ginny por su parte miraba la escena con los labios apretados y una mueca nada amistosa.

-¿Cómo has estado Haggy? – preguntó Fleur Delacour con una enorme sonrisa en la cara cuando soltó a Harry. Este se había puesto un poco colorado por el efusivo saludó de la hermosa joven y tardó un poco en responder.

-Bien…bien Fleur, gracias…- Ginny miraba a Fleur con cada vez mas odio y la situación no mejoró en nada cuando una niña de unos doce o trece años, con muchos rasgos casi identicos a los de Fleur entro por la puerta y también se acercó a Harry.

-Gabrielle! Mira Haggy, recuerdas a mi hegmanita…? – preguntó Fleur mientras Gabrielle saludaba a Harry también con un efusivo abrazo.

-Si, si claro…- murmuró Harry embobado. Los encantos de veela de Fleur estaban mas afilados que nunca.

-Ah! Y tu también estas aquí Ginny! ¿Cómo has egstado?- preguntó Fleur por cortesía.

-Bien, gracias – dijo Ginny poniendole enfásis a cada palabra mientras Harry volvía en sí y apartaba la mirada de Fleur.

-Bueno Haggy, Ginny…Tendré que dejaglos – dijo Fleur con un gesto de desprocupación – Ya saben, la boda da mucho tgabajo…Y aún no me he probado por última vez mi vestido! Así que nos vemos mas tarde…

-Adiós…- dijeron los dos a la vez mientras Fleur subía corriendo las escaleras, seguida de Gabrielle, hacia el cuarto del señor y la señora Weasley.

-Bill la convenció de que mamá le hiciera su vestido…- comentó Ginny con la mirada perdida en el hueco de la escalera – Primero lo odiaba…pero ahora esta encantada.

Ginny dio vuelta la cabeza y volvio a mirar a Harry. Ambos recordaban la conversación que estaban teniendo antes de que Fleur llegara, pero en ese momento no era muy fácil seguir…

Harry no sabía como volver a empezar pero necesitaba que Ginny comprendiera que el quería lo mejor para ella. Que ella estuviera a salvo y nada más. Pero cuando abrió la boca para empezar Ginny lo calló.

-No tienes que decirme nada más, yo de verdad te entiendo – su voz sonaba segura y sus ojos se veían sinceros – Se que tu no quieres que yo sufra…pero quizás lo que no te das cuenta es que sufro mas sin ti..

Ese comentario destrozó a Harry. No quería ver por ningún motivo a su Ginny sufrir, y menos por él. Pero en ese momento no podía volver con ella, tenía que cuidarla.

-Ya te he dicho que yo puedo cuidarme sola y que lo único que te podrá ayudar en estos tiempos es el apoyo de la gente que te quiere…Así que el resto lo decides tú.. – finalizó Ginny y con seguridad se marcho escaleras arriba, dejando en la sala a un confuso Harry preguntandose que sería mejor. Cuidar a la mujer que amaba y sufrir lejos de ella o estar feliz con ella a su lado pero teniendo el miedo de perderla. Y lo mas complicado era que solo tenía hasta el día siguiente por la noche para decidirlo y decirselo a Ginny, fuera malo o no.

aii, aii, aii…esttos chicos, cada uno con su lío. ¿Qué le pasara a Ron y a Hermione?¿Y que decidira Harry? Todo estto y mucho mas en el proxiimo capitulo, a la misma hora y por el mismo canal..xD ajajjaj

Próximo capitulo: 

La boda esta a punto de comenzar, pero algo pasa…¿Dónde se metió el novio? Escena nunca pensada, Harry y Ron hacen de psicologos pre-matrimoniales! xD

Ademas de que la esperada respuesta de Harry llega a oídos de Ginny de antemano, por un fuente no muy confiable, llamemosla Gemelos Weasley xD, y sin esperar la verdadera respuesta del ojiverde, la chica causa un revuelo que quedara en la memoria.!

No sean malosos y dejenme muchiis **reviews**!! Verdad que le van a dejar reviews a la tiia iiva? xD

Son lo mas lecttoress, los qierohh.!

·iiva·


	5. La Boda, primera parte

..Ninguno de los personajes es miio, solo hago esto para divertirme y sin ningun fin de lucro..

Mil millones de perdones !!! Estoy actualizando tardisiimooo iivanna se da la cabeza contra el teclado xD ya se, y lo siento muchisiiimooo...Es que las vacaciones me esttan dando una flojera terrible, y ni me acuerdo que dia es xD jejjeje...Pero prometo que no voy a volver a tardarme a no ser que sea por una razon de veras importante...Se los ree juro!

Buenno, ahora siin mas..leann estte cap qe nos muesttra a unos Ron y Harry mucho, muii madurosss..xD

**Chap 5: **

Al día siguiente Harry se levantó muy temprano. Los ruidos del ir y venir de Molly Weasley por toda la casa desde temprano lo habían despertado y pronto además de él, todos los Weasleys estuvieron despiertos.

-Molly, cariño, calmate si? – pedía Arthur Weasley, cerca de las 9 de la mañana, a su esposa que corría de aquí para alla ultimando detalles – Esta todo listo querida…Solo debemos cambiarnos y ya…¿De acuerdo?

-Si, lo siento Arthur, es que…Esto del matrimonio…la fiesta…es muy estresante… - se disculpó ella sentandose un segundo frente a Harry y Ron que desayunaban cereales con leche en la cocina.

-Todo van a salir bien mamá…- la alentó Ron con la boca llena de leche – Ya deja de preocuparte.

-Ja…ya verás que es muy preocupante cuando te cases…A menos que te cases claro, con alguien tan organizada como Hermione…

A lado de Harry, Ron se atragantó con los cereales y la leche de tal manera que en un rato se puso morado y Harry tuvo que darle unas palmadas en la espalda para que pudiera volver a respirar.

-Hablando de eso…¿Han visto a Hermione? Yo no la veo desde ayer…

-Ehmm…ella y Ginny salieron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo señora Weasley – respondió Harry – Me dijeron que estarán aquí en un rato…

-En un rato? Pero no vamos a llegar…!! – empezó de nuevo la señora Weasley saliendo como un tornado hacia la habitación contigua.

Dos horas después todos los hombres Weasley mas Harry, Lupin y Kingsley Shacklebott ( me parece qe lo escribii mall..xD) estaban en el nuevo cuartel de la Orden preparandose para en unos minutos salir al decorado jardín de la Madriguera para la boda.

Harry estaba junto a Ron escuchando a los gemelos y a Charlie, que aseguraban que a la boda vendrían las primas de Fleur, que al ser parte veelas, eran casi tan bonitas como ella y ya planeaban como acercarseles esa noche.

En el otro lado de la habitación Kingsley, Remus y el señor Weasley charlaban acerca de las últimas noticias que había traído el Profeta Matutino. Una familia de magos de sangre pura había sido asesinada la noche anterior y había desaparecido el mas pequeño de la familia, por lo investigado la madre de este lo había enviado con un traslador hacia algun lugar de Inglaterra pero nadie sabía donde y la abuela francesa del pequeño estaba desesperada por encontrarlo.

-Bueno, pero dejemos de hablar de eso ahora… - cortó Lupin – Hoy es un día de felicidad para todos y mas para Bill..¿No es así?

Pero Bill no parecía nada contento. Su rostro, todavía con muchas de las cicatrices que Greyback le había causado en junio, denotaba nerviosismo e inseguridad. Sus vivaces ojos azules estaban fijos en la punta de sus zapatos y parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de moverlos de allí.

-Ey, hijo estas bien? – el señor Weasley parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo que Harry, Bill parecía demasiado nervioso.

-Si…Si no te preocupes papá..- contestó este levantando la vista y con una sonrisa nada convincente tranquilizó a su padre.

-Bueno, nosotros mejor nos vamos no? – aconsejo Ron – o mamá va a matarnos…

-Si, vamos.. – asintieron los gemelos y levantandose salieron de la habitación seguidos de todos los demás. Pero Harry que era el último se percató de que Bill seguía sentado con la misma mirada insegura de hace un rato.

-Vienes Bill?

-Claro, es mi boda no?...- respondió y luego soltó una risita nerviosa – Quiero deciir… yo…yo voy enseguida.

Sin dejar de notar la rareza en la actitud de el mayor de los Weasley, Harry salió de la habitación y caminando por lo intricados pasillos del cuartel secreto de la Orden del Fenix, se dirigió a la salida.

Había conocido el lugar esa misma mañana, y queda muy impresionado al recorrerlo. El lugar era increíble y enorme. Primero tenía una serie de largos pasillos con varias puertas a su alrededor, los cuales eran cuartos de entrenamiento, salas de reuniones, el comedor, la cocina y varias habitaciones y en el fondo habñia una especie de patio de invierno encantado, donde según lo que Ron le había comentado, los miembros se distendían en una especie de recreación del aire libre.

Después de recorrer los extensos pasillos de la entrada Harry salió al fin a la cálida mañana de julio.

La Madriguera estaba irreconocible. Junto al estanque, que estaba lleno de petalos blancos y velas flotantes, había muchas mesas redondas mas o menos para diez personas cada una y una mesa rectangular la cual estaba destinada para los novios y sus padres.

Enfrente, había un altar, debajo de una pergola decorada con flores naturales y pequeñas hadas revoloteando alrededor, enfrente de este había también un centenar de sillas blancas alineadas mirando al altar y dejando un espacioso caminito en el centro, por el cual la novia pasaría en cualquier momento.

En el jardín sonaba una suave y melodiosa música y algunos de los invitados ya estaban llegando y se iban ubicando en las sillas. Harry vio que muchos hablaban con acento francés y miraban con desprecio la destartalada Madriguera. Pero una mujer devío su atención.

En una mesa solitaria se encontraba una mujer de unos 40 años sentada bebiendo una copa de whisky. Usaba un vestido rojo ceñido a su delgada y desgarbada figura. Tenía el cabello rubio claro hasta los hombros, la piel muy blanca, de un color casi enfermizo, en contraste, tenía los labios muy rojos y sus ojos eran pequeños y oscuros. Pero sin embargo era una mujer que llamaba mucho la atención y Harry tenía la extraña sensación de que no era la primera vez que la veía.

En ese momento un par de suaves y delicadas manos le taparon los ojos y aunque no fuera muy posible le hicieron recordar a la piel de Ginny.

-¿Quién soy? – dijo una voz a su oído haciendo que el joven se estremeciera. Pero reconoció aquella voz al instante.

-¿Herms?

-Exacto – corroboró esta y destapando los ojos de Harry se pusó frente a él.

La chica tenía puesto un vestido verde agua hasta un poco mas debajo de las rodillas, con escote en "V" y unas pequeñas piedritas plateadas en la parte superior. Su cabello esta muy liso y recogido en un elegante rodete del cual caían varios mechones enrulados, y su rostro esta levemente maquillado; un poco de rubor en los pómulos, sombras en los ojos y un labial clarito que le daban un toque de brillo a sus labios.

-¿Cómo estoy? – preguntó esta con una sonrisa enorme mientras se daba una vuelta frente al mudo Harry.

-Estas…- Harry realmente estaba impresionado. La chica se veía muy bien -…estás muy linda…

-Gracias Harry! – murmuró esta y dandole a su amigo un beso en la mejilla desapareció en dirección a la casa, donde la señora Weasley la llamaba.

Después que su amiga se fue Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa donde esperaban sentados, los gemelos, Charlie y Ron.

-Ves, esa es la prima por parte de su padre creo…- murmuraba Charlie a Fred señalando a una jovencita de cabello rubio enrulado y preciosos ojos azules que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia.

-Mira a todas estas chicas…Esto si que será una fiesta..- comentó George con una sonrisa pícara.

Entonces la música que estaba sonando se detuvo y desde dentro de la casa Hemrione volvió a aparecer.

-Chicos¿No saben donde esta Bill? Fleur ya esta lista!! – dijo dirigiendose a Ron y a Harry, ya que hace tres segundos Fred, George y Charlie se habían levantado de la mesa.

Ron que se había puesto colorado al ver a la chica después de unos balbuceos logró responder:

-La última vez que lo vi…Estaba en el cuartel…

-No salio de allí! – se dio cuenta Harry. Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto al pelirrojo dejar el lugar ni aparecerse en la fiesta.

-Y bueno, que esperan!!? – gritó Hemrione mirandolos – Vayan a buscarlo y diganle que se de prisa!

Obedientes a las ordenes de su amiga el pelirrojo y el moreno se levantaron dispuestos a ir a ver que pasaba con Bill.

-Antes de irme lo noté muy nervioso – comentó Harry a su amigo cuando caminaban por la extensión de verde cesped hacia la entrada secreta del cuartel.

-Que raro…Bill siempre fue muy seguro… - murmuró este y con una expresión de duda caminó con Harry por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde habían estado cambiandose. Cuando llegaron Ron estiró la mano para abrir la puerta pero fue inútil, estaba cerrada.

-¿Bill, estas ahí? – preguntó Ron acercando su cara a la puerta – Soy yo Ron! y Harry!

-Estoy bien Ron…Largate! – respondió la voz de Bill desde adentro.

-Pero Bill…Fleur te esta esperando. La boda ya va a comenzar!

-No me importa Ron – gritó el mayor de los Weasley destrabando la puerta y apareciendose frente a Harry y Ron – No voy a casarme.

-¿Cómo? – exclamaron los dos sorprendidos.

-Eso, No voy a casarme… - respondió seguro, adentrandose en la habitación donde se recostó sobre una de las dos camas que había allí.

-Pero…Pero que dices! – respondió Ron atonito entrando al lugar – No puedes dejar a Fleur allá afuera…Además…estabas tan bien con esto..¿Que paso?

-Ella no merece q elas dejes plantada! – dijo Harry entrando a la habitación.

-Ya se que Fleur no se merece que la deje alla afuera…Yo la quiero muchisimo. Ella es bonita, buena…quizas un poco quisquillosa a veces, pero muy buena persona al fin…

-¿Entonces cual es el problema? – preguntó Harry.

-Yo – dijo este con pesadumbre tapandose la cara con las manos – No soy una buena opción para ella…Mirame! Mi rostro quedo destrozado por el ataque de Greyback, no tengo un centavo y no soy nadie! Ella merece a alguien mucho mejor…

-Bill! No puedo creer que pienses así! – comentó Ron sentandos en la cama mientras reía – Sabes que ella te ama, no le importa ni tu apariencia, ni tu dinero…Te quiere a ti!

-Ya lo se…Pero..Somos de dos clases muy distintas Ron…

-Ah! Eso de las clases es todo una basura! – respondió Harry sentandose en la otra cama de la habitación.

-Lo que importa son ustedes… - completó Ron - Haber dime..¿Se divierten juntos?

-Muchisimo…- respondió Bill sonriendo.

-¿Te sientes feliz y pleno cuando estas con ella? – siguio Harry.

-Claro…

-¿Ella es feliz contigo? - preguntó Ron.

-Eso creo…

-Entonces que esperas Bill? – finalizó Harry – Ve y casate con la mujer que amas!

-Pero…

-Pero nada hermano! - lo cortó Ron – Ve o tendremos una veela furiosa alla arriba…y yo no pienso decirle tu decisión!

Bill los miró a ambos, sonrió un segundo y como una flecha salió disparado a la salida.

-¿Lo hicimos bien no? – preguntó Harry.

-Creo que sí…a menos que haya salido a decirle que la boda se suspende…- bromeó Ron mientras ambos amigos salían tambien nuevamente hacia el jardín de la Madriguera.

Cuando ambos llegaron todos ya estaban sentados esperando la entrada de la novia y sus damas de honor.

En la primera fila, junto a su marido, la señora Weasley lloraba a lágrima viva viendo a su hijo parado junto al altar, donde un mago vestido con una túnica color azul cielo esperaba impaciente.

Ron y Harry se ubicaron detrás de los señores Weasley, junto a Hermione.

-¡¿Dónde estaban?!- susurró ella en tono de enojo.

-Hey.. mas respeto que sin nosotros el novio aquí presente no hubiera llegado jamás… - respondió Ron.

-Eh?Como¿Qué paso? – preguntó la castaña pero fue interrumpida por la la marcha nupcial que empezaba a sonar.

Pero esta no era como la que Harry sabía que se usaba para los casamientos muggles. Era mas melodiosa , como un canto celestial.

En cuanto la música comenzó a sonar todos dieron vuelta la cabeza. Por la alfombra blanca que cubría el camino que se hacia entre las filas de sillas, caminaba una pequeña niña rubia.

Era Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur que tenía un lindo vestido dorado que combinaba perfecto con sus enormes ojos turquesas y su cabello rubio platinado. Detrás de Gabrielle venía en cambio una figura pelirroja mas alta.

Ginny caminaba con gracia enfundada en un vestido dorado del mismo modelo que el de Gabrielle. Pero en opinión de Harry a ella le quedaba mejor. Su hermoso cabello rojo fuego estaba recogido en un media cola y unos cuantos bucles le daban un toque de princesa a su peinado. Cuando pasó junto a él, Harry notó como Ginny se ponía colorada y aceleraba el paso. Entonces la música cambio y una melodía parecida a la del canto de un fénix sonó por el lugar.

Fleur caminaba majestuosa por la alfombra blanca. Traía un vestido del mismo color, compuesto por un corset bordado con diamantes plateados, una falda no muy amplia compuesta por varias capas de tul y demas telas y un velo transparente que caía por detrás de su cabeza, sostenido por la corona que la señora Weasley le había prometido hace varios meses. Realmente la chica estaba preciosa y al verla Bill pareció decidir por fin de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Así que tomandola de la mano los dos se pusieron frente al altar dispuestos a empezar la ceremonia.

-¿Qué paso con Bill? – susurró entonces Hemrione, cuando el hombre de túnica azul cielo comenzo a hablar.

-Creo que ahora ya desistió de hacerlo, pero no se quería casar…-repondió Harry.

-Aunque viendo a esa belleza no entiendo porque no…- murmuró Ron recibiendo después una mirada fulminante de Hermione.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno he aquí la primer parte del capitulo..realmente lo iba a hacer todo en uno…pero se me hizo muy largo asi que lo corte xD

Siin mas qe decir estta vez..me voii, espero qe les haya gustado:)

Dejenn reviewss porfiii!

Los qiierohh…!

·iivanna·

7


End file.
